erinhunterwarriorsanswersfandomcom-20200214-history
MY WARRIORS (Part 2)
Well i bet you have read my first warriors but this is the second. I will be posting pictures of what the cats look like. Enjoy MY WARRIORS! (part 2 Woodstar announced a meeting the next morning. "We have all heard that Birdkit passed but we all need to forget about it, we have other news. Like, our new warrior Lightstripe from Clearclan. Now tell me Lightstripe how did you come from Clearclan to Lightingclan?" Lightstripe looked at Woodstar then said, "Well my mom is from Clearclan and my dad is from Lightingclan and when my mom died, I was forced to go live with my dad." Woodstar rolled his eyes then said, "Short story. Does anybody have anymore news? If not, meeting dismissed." Everybody went right back to what they where doing before. Woodstar walked over to Lightstripe and said, "So Lightstripe how do you like being here at Lightingclan?" "Well actually it's not anything like my dad, Orangefur told me it would be like. The other cats don't treat me like, well a Lightingclan memeber," He mewed in a sad voice. "Well, who are these 'other cats'"? Moonstar meowed. "Honeyface and Longeyes plus Spidertail," Lightstripe quitely said. "I'll talk to them about it," Moonstar said trying to be the best leader ever. Moonstar demanded Licefur and Redtail to go out hunting for birds. He said they are running low on food but he just needed those two trouble makers out of the camp. Licefur and Redtail have only been warriors for not even more than a day! Redtail bounced and pounced until he saw a squirrel staring at him. He carefully walked over and the squirrel stayed still, he was two inches away then, "Mrroww!!!" He screamed as he got his claws out and pulled the squirrel toward him. "Since you're so talented in hunting you might want to catch one or two more things," Licefur said. Redtail nodded then crouched down so no animal could see him from a distance. A pigeon was on a tree branch then flyed down to the ground. "You won't be on the ground for long," ''Redtail thought. He had his claws out, he had been preparing them for this moment. 2 feet away from the bird he took one large step and the pigeon looked both ways and then just stayed where it was. Redtail made a hiss sound as he caught the pigeon. He looked straight at Licefur and she had already caought a pigeon and two ravens. "It's getting dark, let's go back to camp. Woodstar will be so proud of me, I mean us," Licefur sassed. Licefur and redtail had been best friends ever since they were in the nursery together, and they both promised for nothing to pull them apart but deal might have already broke. They headed back to the camp and saw Woodstar talking to Scrathstar (leader of Barkclan). Lightingclan was fast, fierce knew how to hunt and attack and climb trees. Redtail and Licefur promised not to easdrop again but at this point their great hearing was impossible to control. "Every clan should meet at the Star rock, tonight don't you agree?" Scratchstar asked quitely. "Yes but get out of Lightingclan territory now or i'll call our clan to take over your terriotory again," Woodstar said getting up in Scratchstar's face. Scratchstar looked scared as he ran quickly away. ''"We're still going to attack your clan," Woodstar mumurmed. Sorry part 1 was so short part 3 will be about as long as part 2. The reason part 1 was so short i couldn't think of anything to put on it. Thanks for reading, Heartstar/Annoyingorangefan8 16:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC)